digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimeramon
Insert formula here Kimeramon is a Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Chímaira and the concept of "chimeras" in genetics. Every part that composes its whole was put together by synthesizing various Digimon—Kabuterimon for its cranium, MetalGreymon for its hair, Greymon for its trunk and lower jaw, Angemon for its upper wings, Airdramon for its lower wings, Devimon for its upper arms, Kuwagamon for its lower left arm, SkullGreymon for its lower right arm, Garurumon for its legs, and Monochromon for its tail. As for how this kind of synthesis was performed, that is a complete mystery. In contrast to Machinedramon, who was synthesized from the metal parts of several varieties of Digimon, it was combined from organic parts, and whether it is Machinedramon's prototype, or it was built to use against Machinedramon, is still uncertain. However, the one thing that is understood is that, because of Kimeramon's terrifying combat instinct, it is nothing but a powerful force for destruction.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/chimairamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Chimairamon] Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Kimeramon is created by the Digimon Emperor to be his ideal Digimon partner to help him take over the Digital World, and he is seen working on it over a period of time. When Kimeramon is finally created, it proves more than a match for all of the DigiDestined's Digimon. However, because of the dark powers of Devimon, Kimeramon is beyond Ken's control and runs amok while destroying everything in its path. Worried for Ken, Wormmon takes Davis Motomiya to the power source of the base, the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Using it, Veemon becomes Magnamon. Although Magnamon puts up more of a fight, Kimeramon eventually overpowers him, and he is only able to destroy Kimeramon using the energy sacrificed by Wormmon. After Kimeramon dies, the energy and data of the Digimon that Ken copied onto Kimeramon left his body as flying balls of energy. It is interesting to note that, unlike many of Ken's other servants, Kimeramon is not shackled with a Dark Ring or Dark Spiral (presumably because the other Ultimate digimon in Ken's service could be released from his control); this oversight is likely another contributing factor to Kimeramon's rebellion. Digimon World 2 Kimeramon is the strongest obtainable Digimon in the game, and is only obtainable on the 99th floor of the Tera Domain. He is the hardest Digimon to obtain as he has roughly a 1/600 chance of appearing on the 99th floor. He is also classified as a Mega in the game instead of an Ultimate. Digimon World 3 Kimeramon is Qing long City Chief's third digimon. In the PAL version of the game, Kimeramon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World DS Kimeramon is a boss which makes up three zones fought in Junk Factory. A mysterious villain known as Unknown-D creates it to prove that Digimon don't need Tamers to be strong. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Kimeramon digivolves from Devidramon at LV 44 with 11000 dark exp, but only if you have befriended one previously, only through DNA digivolution and digivolves further into Moon=Millenniummon. To evolve into Kimeramon you need to get him by DNA digivolve Kabuterimon and Devimon (base digimon must have these requirement Lv40 + EXP19000) . For DNA digivolving you need to befriend or have befriended a SkullGreymon. You can also hatch him from a Kaizer egg at level 15 with 1200 Dark experience. Attacks * Heat Viper/Poison Wing: Emanates a deadly heat ray from its four arms, cruelly dispersing it in every direction like a curse. In Digimon Adventure 02, Heat Viper is fired from its mouth. * Scissor Claw (Hybrid Arms) Attacks in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley * Death Claw: Attacks with his Devimon arm. Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Composition Digimon Category:Digimon species